The Doctor and The Detective
by superwholockfan
Summary: John Watson loved women. Until he met the incredible Sherlock Holmes. Then his life was turned upside down. Has he bagan to feel something more for the brilliant consulting detective? SLASH! John/Sherlock. Please read and review! No mature content!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first fanfic for this pairing! I tried to stay true to the characters as much as possible :) Constructive criticism welcomed! Please review! Set before the season 2 finale!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. If I did there would be a lot of snogging between John and Sherlock :)**

**Chapter 1**

Doctor John Watson walked into his flat after another disappointing date. What was her name? Sarah or Sally or… It didn't really matter. She was horribly dull and quite vain. She must have gotten up at least five times during dinner to check her hair. She'd seductively asked if he wanted to come back to her apartment after dinner and he said something about an early day. He was thinking about what had happened to him since meeting the brilliant consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. John Watson used to love women. Really he did. He still found women attractive, but no longer fancied anyone in particular. He went on dates, had relationships, but since he moved into 221b Baker Street, they had been slowly becoming fewer and fewer.

He blamed it on anything but the truth. He blamed it on the fact that he was constantly running for his life or the fact that his flatmate was a complete nutter, no sorry, a high functioning sociopath who insulted every woman who showed interest in John. It was infuriating really. Who did Sherlock think he was? Sherlock, with his angelic face and clear eyes and…

'Stop it, Watson!' He thought angrily. 'You are not interested in Sherlock! You barely tolerate him!'

'_Maybe you are,' _a small voice in his head said timidly.

Okay, maybe he was. "So what if I am?" He said, not realizing he was speaking out loud. "It's not like he'd ever like me that way."

"John, I am not terribly experienced in these things, but it seems as though you were talking to yourself. Unless I missed something?" Sherlock spoke up from his spot on the couch.

"Oh! Sherlock! Sorry, didn't realize I was speaking out loud." John stammered nervously. He was turning a deep shade of red as he spoke.

"No matter, John. I suppose as I am your friend, I should ask how your date went."

"Horribly. You were right, Sherlock. She really was boring and quite daft." John said without thinking. He turned even redder and walked into the kitchen to hide it.

Sherlock followed. "I told you not to go. This one was quite dreadful. You would have had a much better time here with me." He stated smugly. "So, this was your first date in quite a while. Three months, in fact. And, based on your earlier statement, I can conclude you no longer fancy a woman. So, what man is now the object of your attention?" The brown haired man said in that annoying way of his.

"It doesn't matter, Sherlock. He doesn't fancy me."

"How do you know John? Have you asked him?"

John was put off by all the questions. Sherlock usually never cared about John's life outside of the pair of them. "I haven't asked him. I just know."

"But how?" Sherlock said insistently. "How do you know, John?"

"Because he's married to his work." John said quietly. "He's a high functioning sociopath who is brilliant and beautiful but it's hard for him to feel emotions. I'm good friends with him. In fact, I consider him my best friend. He doesn't seem to feel anything towards me though. I love him. I'll always be here, never moving on or settling down. I'll always be waiting for him."

Sherlock's face went blank. "Oh. I didn't realize…"

John didn't hear the rest. He walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room. He flopped onto his bed and stayed that way for a long time, thinking about how foolish he was. Falling in love with his best friend and then telling him about it! He'd made a mess of things now!

**Please review! Chapter 2 should be up soon, but the more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: My first fanfic for this pairing! I tried to stay true to the characters as much as possible J Constructive criticism welcomed! Please review! Set before the season 2 finale!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. If I did there would be a lot of snogging between John and Sherlock J**

**Chapter 2**

Sherlock was till standing in the kitchen five minutes after John walked out. His normally brilliant brain had seemed to stop working. John…fancied him? He'd never even considered that. John barely seemed to tolerate him.

'Wait,' Sherlock thought. 'That isn't true. Lestrade barely tolerates me. Mycroft barely tolerates me. John likes me.'

It was true. The others were annoyed by Sherlock's intelligence. John thought it to be amazing. He'd always been there for Sherlock. He tolerated heads in the fridge and Sherlock waking him up at three am to go solve a case. He hadn't left yet and Sherlock had often wondered why. Everyone else left eventually. No one could stand him. But not John. Now it made sense. John fancied him. John loved him. But how did Sherlock feel about John. He didn't feel nothing, as John suggested. There was definitely something there.

Sherlock slowly moved to lie on the couch. He closed his eyes. He had to figure out what he felt for John. An image of John floated across his mind. He grabbed it and focused on it.

John certainly wasn't bad looking. He was actually quite attractive. Sherlock didn't deny that. He thought about John's personality. John was kind, loyal, and trustworthy. He would never betray Sherlock, even if the other option was death. Sherlock envisioned a scenario where John was going to die. He felt a pain engulf his mind and shot up, scared beyond belief. That was new. Nothing scared Sherlock. 'That's not true anymore. The idea of losing John scares you now.' Sherlock thought.

He sighed. John was right. Emotions were hard for him to feel and even harder for him to define. He certainly felt something towards the good doctor, but what? Sherlock decided to conduct an experiment. A plan began to take form in his mind…

**~The Next Morning~**

John walked into the sitting room hesitantly. "Sherlock?" He called. Sherlock walked out of his room, expression neutral.

"Sherlock I…" John started to speak.

"Shush, John. It's okay." Sherlock was walking towards him and suddenly pulled him into a hug. John didn't try and resist. Sherlock was just so warm and he smelled so good. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock hesitantly. They stayed like that about seven seconds, before Sherlock pulled away.

"Interesting. Very interesting." The consulting detective muttered his arms still around John. He leaned his forehead against the smaller man's and closed his eyes.

John coughed nervously. "Sherlock, what are you…"

"I am trying to define how I feel about you. It would help if you would stop talking and stand still." Sherlock said, annoyed.

John stopped talking. He pretty much stopped breathing, come to think of it. Sherlock opened his eyes and leaned his face closer to John's, until their lips were about an inch apart.

"Interesting." Sherlock murmured once more before kissing John.

John was shocked at first, but then began to kiss Sherlock back. It was gentle but passionate. Sherlock nibbled on John's bottom lip and then poked his tongue at John's lips, willing his mouth to open. The doctor obliged and their tongues performed an intricate dance. Sherlock moaned and pulled the other man closer. John knotted his hands in Sherlock's hair and whimpered when Sherlock's lips left his. The brunette moved his lips to John's neck. John moaned as Sherlock alternately kissed and sucked at his neck. It felt so good. And so, so right. John had never felt this way before. Sherlock pulled back and studied John's face.

"John, as you know, I have never kissed someone before. Was that good?"

John laughed. "It was absolutely brilliant."

Sherlock smiled at him and kept talking. "I have never felt this way before. I've never even liked anyone before. You…made me feel. For the first time. I never had feelings. Now I have you. I care about you. I love you."

John was shocked. He hadn't expected this. "Sherlock…I…you…" He sounded like such an idiot! He steeled his nerves and pulled Sherlock in for another kiss. The consulting detective obliged and this time John was the one to pull back.

"I love you too." John said quietly. Sherlock smiled at him, but then frowned.

"John, will you still be going out on dates?" Sherlock said, obviously displeased at the thought.

John laughed affectionately. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"So, you're my…boyfriend?" Sherlock said carefully.

"Well you love me and I love you so yeah, I reckon I am." John said, blushing.

Sherlock smiled. "Good. I don't want to share you. You're mine."

John laughed and kissed Sherlock again. When they broke apart, John said, "Hey, Sherlock?"

"Yes, John?"

"You're mine too."

**Author's Note: Should I continue? Or am I finished? Reviews will decide that :)**


End file.
